Engaño
by Lectoraempedern N.B
Summary: El dolor es motivo de tristeza pero uno no puede olvidar que la tristeza también es parte de la felicidad...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama a mí solo me pertenece el argumento de esta historia.

Advertencia: Universo alterno y bastante Ooc.

I

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El muchacho de cabellos rubios lanzo un suspiro al aire mientras observaba el cielo, el cual se reflejaba en su triste mirada, el día estaba más frio de lo habitual, los cambios climáticos por la contaminación estaba realizando estragos, sus manos buscaron refugio en los bolsillos acogedores de la campera negra que portaba, mientras permanecía de pie en aquella plaza cercana a su casa.

Las hojas de los árboles que una vez habían sido verdes ahora portaban un color marrón… Otoño…el mes en donde las hojas morían, en donde su corazón había sido destrozado sin piedad.

Avanzo unos pasos con tranquilidad hacia uno de los asientos del lugar, la propiedad pública era un chiste, todo destrozado, rayado con grotescas palabras y el color que debía ser típicamente blanco reemplazado por uno color sarroso, esa era la perfecta descripción de aquel banco de la pequeña plaza… hay gente que disfruta destruyendo tanto a los objetos como a las personas…tomo asiento con desgano….todo era tan frustrante.

Naruto siempre había sido un muchacho muy hiperactivo que siempre encontraba algún motivo para sonreír pero ahora…. Ahora era diferente o al menos eso sentía en esos instantes.

Suspiro pesadamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos suspiros había hecho ese día, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para observar las nubes que formaban formas extrañas en el cielo ¿Qué le veía de divertido shikamaru a eso? , solo parecían algodones de azúcar blanco que el vendedor había machacado sin querer o queriendo, ¿Quién sabe?

¿Qué es lo que él había hecho mal? No lo sabía, estaba seguro de haber sido un buen hombre que siempre daba lo mejor y le había entregado todo, absolutamente todo. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?... Una parte de él le decía que la abandonara por bruja que era y otra le decía que el amor perdona todo y que no podía dejarla ir así porque si por que…. En eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un vaso de café que se interpuso en su vista.

-Toma para combatir el frio- dijo una voz detrás de él, una voz que él conocía muy bien.

-Ino.

-anda acéptalo no te perdonare que lo rechaces-dijo la mencionada moviendo suavemente el vaso de café ante sus ojos.

Le observo indagadora mente unos segundos intentando averiguar algo de la rubia, que se encontraba a su espalda, pero lo único que consiguió fue que esta le dedicara una amplia y hermosa sonrisa, mientras lo miraba con gracia.

-está bien- dijo finalmente el muchacho mientras se acomodaba para luego tomar entre sus manos aquel recipiente portador del líquido caliente que Ino había comprado para él.

La de cabellos rubios rodeo parte del banco para finalmente dejarse caer al lado de su amigo… apoyo las manos sobre las rodillas y mantuvo su espalda recta como toda una señorita, pero esa postura no era por que quisiera verse elegante o refinada (aunque ella era amante de la perfección y modales finos) si no que era a causa de los intensos dolores que llevaba padeciendo en su espalda, quizás a la tarde le pediría a su mamá que le diera un masaje… aunque eso ahora no era lo importante en esos momentos, sus ojos azules claros buscaron a las otras orbes azul oscuro, ojos de una mirada intensa y melancólica.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Ino?

-solo salí a dar un paseo…

-ah.

Rio suavemente.

-¿de qué te ríes?- dijo un intrigado Naruto.

-de tu nariz, esta toda roja.

-La tuya igual

La rubia ante el comentario formo una enorme y encantadora sonrisa, que no debía faltar nunca en aquel bello rostro femenino, mientras que sus cabellos rubios danzaban suavemente acompañando la brisa de aquella tarde de agosto, ella tenía muy claro el hecho de por qué estaba ahí, pero le había mentido, así es, le había mentido deliberadamente al decir que solo estaba dando un paseo, Ino sabía que Naruto iría a ese lugar ella lo conocía demasiado bien aunque nadie lo imaginara, Ino Yamanaka sabía porque Naruto sufría… él sufría por idiota… y ella le entendía porque ella también era una idiota.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio el cual debes en cuando era cortada por uno que otro suspiro proveniente del rubio.

-¿No te gusta el café o qué?

-¿eh? Si me gusta.

-entonces tómalo-demando la rubia empujando el vaso de café a los labios de Naruto para que bebiera el líquido.

-¡ah quema… Ino!

-Jajajajajja

-no te rías. Me acabas de quemar y mira mi campera las manchas de café no salen.

-Jajajajajja tonto…ten límpiate con mi bufanda.

-no, está bien.-inquirió el muchacho como un niño ofendido.

-venga, no seas infantil- dijo la rubia mientras se inclinaba sobre él para ayudarle a limpiar la chaqueta.

-¿estas coqueteando conmigo?- Naruto al decirlo formo una media sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-estas soñando despierto idiota- reprocho la muchacha golpeándolo con su bufanda.

-jajaja, para, Ino los pompones de tu bufanda son las armas más mortales.

-¿así? Entonces toma, toma.

-no, ahora es mi turno.

-devuelve mi bufanda.

-es hora de tu castigo, toma.

-ah… no… mi propia arma se vuelve contra mi persona...

-exacto.

El silencio que unos momentos antes había reinado entorno a Naruto ahora se había quebrado por las risas de ambos rubios, los cuales jugaban como simples niños.

-ya jajá… basta Naruto...jajá. No puedo respirar jajá

-vale ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado el rubio al ver que su amiga se había puesto de todos colores, pero ninguno muy sano a su parecer.

-si…- contesto Ino dando un suspiro para finalmente volver a respirar normalmente- eso fue divertido. Aunque demasiado infantil.

-tu empezaste.

-tu terminaste.

Y ambos se miraron para volver a reír.

El dolor es motivo de tristeza pero uno no puede olvidar que la tristeza también es parte de la felicidad...

Si él no hubiera estado triste entonces no hubiera tenido el placer de ser consolado por Ino con un simple juego… un juego tan simple que le llegaba al alma.

Él sin saberlo una vez la había ayudado cuando ella estaba en la misma situación y ahora ella quería devolverle ese favor,

Quizás era tonto de su parte, pero eso era lo que menos importaba en esos instantes. Un corazón, que apenas estaba sanando, intentaba ayudar a uno recién dañado…la vida es tan irónica.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado, agradeceré enormemente si dejan consejos y críticas constructivas sobre este pequeño comienzo.

Porque aparte del Gaaino y el Sasuhina ahora también me uno a un mundo con más NaruIno: D

Esta historia surgió como recibir un piedrazo en la cabeza, pues fue muy rápido, contundente y me hizo dar ganas de llorar.

En fin ¡esperare con ansias sus review! Nos leemos luego.

Sean felices.

Atte. Lectoraempedern.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama a mí solo me pertenece el argumento de esta historia.

Advertencias: algo de Ooc

* * *

II

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-te invito a comer un ramen instantáneo.

-¿de enserio?

- Sip, pero en mi casa, no tengo presupuesto para ichiraku ramen, mis fondos monetarios están por el suelo.

-entonces yo te invito ¿Qué dices?

-no se… ¿no estabas ahorrando para comprarte esa súper enorme casa?

-eso no importa ahora… venga Ino decide rápido que ya tengo hambre.

-creí que no tenías ganas de nada.

-ufa pero cambie de opinión.

-ummm bueno está bien si insistes tanto.

-jaja caprichosa.

La muchacha de cabellos rubios inflo las mejillas graciosamente molesta- y ahora tú también… creí que solo Shika pensaba así.

Naruto sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza- no seas tonta Ino, te comprare lo quieras.

-¿si?

-sí.

-entonces ¿que esperamos? vamooonos- soltó la de ojos azules jalando de la mano al muchacho en dirección al centro comercial.

El Uzumaki siempre había pensado que Ino Yamanaka era una persona caprichosa superficial y molesta, pero jamás pensó que una persona así le caería tan bien... bueno a él la mayoría de las personas le caían bien, puesto que era muy sociable, pero aun así… se dejó girar por un montón de lugares, de camino a ichiraku ramen, la rubia parecía contentarse tan solo con mirar vidrieras, y escucharlo reclamar por todo lo que lo hacía caminar.

El frio que unos instantes había sentido ahora se había esfumado dejándole a cambio una gran calidez, doblaron por un par de calles rápidamente mientras reían para finalmente llegar al mencionado puesto de comida.

-hola viejo sírveme un gran tazón de ramen. Tengo mucha hambre- dijo Naruto confianzudamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos libres junto a la rubia.

-deberías tenerme un poco de respeto Naruto-kun- dijo Teuchi un hombre ya entrado en varios años dueño y encargado del lugar, el cual conocia muy bien al rubio.

-el respeto no es uno de sus fuertes- comento Ino mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de su largo cabello rubio.

-tienes razón ¿y que te puedo servir?

-ummm- la muchacha parecía indecisa con su pedido, aún era muy temprano como para almorzar, miro a sus acompañantes por un momento y con seguridad respondió- ramen.

Lo más seguro era que El de ojos azules terminara comiendo lo que había ordenado, entonces lo mejor era pedir algo por lo cual el rubio fuera capaz de todo por conseguir, claro aparte de Sakura, la cual no era una comida pero dejando eso de lado….

-¿ramen?

- si ¿problem?

-ja no ninguno… pero no eres aficionada.

-no importa si estoy satisfecha y me sobra, tú lo comerás ¿verdad?

-no sé, estas muy delgada, no te haría mal comer un poco más de lo habitual.

-para que sepas estoy en mi peso ideal, según las leyes de peso.

El muchacho de cabellos rubios entrecerró los ojos desconfiado- ¿Cuánto pesas?

-idiota eso no se le pregunta a una señorita.

- oh vamos, dime, no se lo diré a nadie de veras.

-piérdete estúpido.- contesto al borde de un berrinche, lo cual a Naruto le causo una enorme gracia, o si, el debes en cuando disfrutaba de molestar, hacer bromas pesadas y demás, aunque en esos instantes no estaba haciendo gran cosa… según él.

-hablando en serio porque se fijan tanto en el peso.

Ino lo miro a los ojos unos segundos, que idiota y tierno ignorante era su amigo…

-aquí tienen su pedido – comento el hombre que minutos antes se había retirado para hacerse cargo del encargo de sus clientes.

-gracias- dijeron los muchachos a dúo mientras separaban los palillos y acomodaban el platón de ramen a su gusto.

-tener un buen peso ayuda a la salud… además los hombres se enamoran de lo que ven por eso las mujeres nos esforzamos en vernos bellas, nos maquillamos, hacemos dietas ridículas, y tu como hombre lo único que tienes que hacer es esforzarte por decir mentiras, por que las mujeres nos enamoramos de lo que escuchamos, aunque eso de que un hombre tenga un buen cuerpo tampoco está mal.- dijo la muchacha de hermosos ojos azules claros mientras degustaba sus deliciosos fideos en el proceso.

Entonces el Uzumaki que hasta esos momentos había estado como un cachorro comiendo su plato de ramen se detuvo y medito unos segundos lo que la rubia decía… eso no era cierto… además sonaba extremadamente pesimista y ¿hipócrita?

-estas equivocada las cosas no son así, lo que importa es la actitud, la bondad, la esperanza y nuestras buenas acciones… y un buen plato de ramen.

La Yamanaka sonrió ampliamente, él era tan optimista y veía las cosas de una manera tan simple, tan alegre y tan tierna que le daba envidia, ¿Cómo una persona podía pensar que en ese mundo esas cosas importaban? … bueno la comida si importaba porque ese era uno de los medios de subsistir.

La intención de ella era ayudar a su amigo y darle valor pero en esos instantes lo único que quería era ser egoísta una vez más y sin siquiera saberlo destruir sus sueños infantiles.

-no creo, pero mejor dejemos esto así- inquirió tratando de opacar todas las cosas que en realidad deseaba decir, a lo mejor ella no era tan radiante y alegre como la gente pensaba, a lo mejor ella era una persona fría que en situación solo actuaba por capricho y egoísmo, quizás nunca había deseado ayudar al rubio si no que sacar ventaja de su dolor, la rubia meneo la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar todos esos maléficos pensamientos de su mente.

-ummm como quieras- murmuro Naruto mientras volvía al ataque de su comida.

Ella era muy rara pensó mientras masticaba, pero en esos instantes ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sakura? Quizás estaría con Sai… Sai… Sai ¿no era el novio de Ino?

-oe Ino- tanteo mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿y tu novio?- pregunto en forma casual como si preguntara la hora- ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

-Sai… esta con Sakura de seguro ¿Por qué?

Naruto parpadeo perplejo, la chica había respondido como si no le valiera nada lo que pasaba entre su novio y su amiga- ¿Cómo por qué? ¿Él es el que esta….?

-si- le corto Ino de golpe, ¿Qué más daba eso en esos instantes? Que tipo más idiota.

-hablas como si no te importara- manifestó con el ceño fruncido, a lo cual la rubia contesto con un gesto de desgano para finalmente levantar un poco de los fideos con sus palillos e introducirlos en su pequeña boca rosada.

-¿debería importarme?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? claro que debería importarte.

-¿Por qué? El engaño es un plato de cada día, todos engañamos ¿acaso tu no lo has hecho?

-no, nunca... ¿cómo puedes aun estar con ese tío? ¿No tienes dignidad?

-¿dignidad? Que graciosa palabra Naru-kun- dijo Ino con un aire de sarcasmo.

-tú no eres así.

-¿entonces como soy?... Sai me trata bien, me complace y es lindo… ¿Por qué amargarme en estúpido pensamientos de propiedad? Supongo que soy muy liberal.

* * *

Hola muchas gracias por leer y muchísimas gracia a todas por sus review =-D, el capi es cortito aunque en realidad este era enormemente largo pero decidí cortarlo para dejarlas con la intriga muajajaja XD no me maten.

¿Qué creen que responda Naruto? _Ino tuvo un cambio radical de un episodio a otro ¿a qué si?

Y bueno lo del peso se me ocurrió porque tengo que hacer dieta TT: TT.

Bueno en fin

Sean muy pero muy felices y una vez más gracias por leer...

Hasta el próximo capítulo (no se olviden que actualizo cada dos semanas)


End file.
